1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medium supplying apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medium supplying apparatuses are apparatuses that separate and supply one medium at a time from a plurality of stacked sheet-shaped media, and these are applied to an automatic feed mechanism that is mounted in an image forming apparatus such as a printer, an image scanning apparatus such as a scanner, or the like. In the medium supplying apparatuses, it is necessary to separate and transport one after another, preventing double feeding.
Conventionally, in regard with recording apparatuses such as a printer, there is known a technology for measuring the smoothness of a recording medium and changing recording conditions based on the result of the measurement to improve the recording quality. Specifically, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H02-138805 discloses a technology relating to a smoothness measuring device that determines the smoothness of a measuring surface based on the detection result from a detection unit that detects reflected light reflected from the measuring surface.
A separating force used for separating one medium from a stacked media group changes largely depending on the degree of difficulty in separating the medium. In order to appropriately separate and transport the medium, it is desirable to appropriately adjust the separating force for the medium in accordance with the degree of difficulty in separating the medium.
The object of the invention is to provide a medium supplying apparatus capable of appropriately setting the separating force used for separating one medium from a stacked media group.